Breena's Prophesy
by hakkai212004
Summary: Breena, a sixteen year old girl, who must face her destiny. The characters from The Adventures of Sinbad are not mine, but all OC's are mine.


Sinbad and his crew were summoned to the kingdom of Lishka. As they made their way through the city; the Sultan was preparing himself. When Sinbad and crew were outside the throne room, the Sultan took his place. The doors opened, and they entered.

"Thank you for coming Sinbad. I need your help." Said Vrek.

"Yes, what kind of help do you need, your majesty?" Sinbad asked.

"I need you to find my daughter. She went missing nine years ago, and now I have heard reports that she's alive. I will pay you anything you want to bring her back to me." Said Vrek.

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll find her, and bring her back." Said Sinbad.

Sinbad left with his crew the moment they found out what city she was last seen in. Once they got sailing Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn went up to Sinbad; who was at the tiller.

"Sinbad, how do we know where to find this Breena. It's been nine years since her father has seen her." Said Doubar.

"Don't worry brother, we'll find her." Said Sinbad.

"With a city like Basra, it'll be hard enough." Said Firouz.

"Don't be so worried, we'll find her." Said Sinbad.

"I wish we had the same sense of faith you do." Said Doubar.

It took them two days to get to Basra. Once there they docked, and set about looking for the girl. After a few hours, dusk began to fall. They went to find an Inn; when they checked each Inn they came to, they were all full. Sinbad didn't want to go back to the ship, but just as he was about to give the order a noise caught their attention. They saw some person giving a man some trouble. Being who they were, they went to help. They soon got to the trouble maker to leave, and the other man was grateful.

"I want to thank you." Said Kooro.

"You don't owe us." Said Sinbad.

"I feel that I do. Please let me extend to you a place to stay while you are here. Please come follow me." Said Kooro.

Sinbad looked at his crew, and shrugged, but they followed. They soon came to a large home, and followed the man inside.

"Dinner is about ready, oh." Said Krissa.

"Krissa, this is Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn. They helped me with Amis. As a thank you for helping me, I told them they could stay with us." Said Kooro.

"That's fine, and thank you for helping my husband. I am Krissa by the way, I'm Kooro's wife." Said Krissa.

"Pleased to meet you, and thank you for letting us stay." Said Sinbad.

During the meal, they all talked about what was going on, and what brought them there. When Kooro heard Breena's name, he knew who wanted her. Before long, they were asleep, and Kooro waited for everyone to be asleep. He got up, and got the food he was going to give Breena. He included a note about their guests. In the morning, Breena went to where Kooro would leave food for her. As she read the note that came with the food, she smiled; all she could think about was how much fun she was going to have.

In the morning, after breakfast; Sinbad and his crew were looking in the forest; Breena was watching their every move. Where ever they went, she followed. Bryn stopped, and looked behind them.

"Everything alright?" Sinbad asked.

"I don't know. All I know is something or someone is following us." Said Bryn.

"Is it hostel?" Doubar asked.

"I don't know." Said Bryn.

Sinbad stepped in front of Bryn, and yelled.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself." Said Sinbad.

Breena thought about what the man said, and really didn't want to know what he'd do if she didn't. So she jumped down out of the tree to Sinbad's left.

"So what brings you out here?" Breena asked.

"Looking for you." Said Sinbad.

"Me, what for?" Breena asked.

"We're been hired by your father to bring you home to him." Said Sinbad.

"You've got a great sense of humor." Said Breena.

"We're not joking. We really have been hired to take you back." Said Firouz.

"Well then, let me get scarce, because I am not going with anyone to that place." Said Breena.

Breena then took off running. They all then took off running after her. She led them through the woods. After a while the game of cat and mouse got old, so she knew what to do. She led them to her favorite spot. As they followed, Sinbad had a bad feeling. He watched her jump; he didn't know that the spot she jumped was a large crack in the ground. When he came up on the spot, he nearly fell in. They stopped at the edge, and looked at Breena. Breena merely waved at them, and ran off.

"Well, round one is to you Breena. But next time we'll get you." Said Sinbad.

"Come Sinbad, let's go little brother." Said Doubar.

They went back to the village, and went back to Kooro's home. Kooro was looking at something, and turned his head to see Sinbad opened the door.

"Didn't find her today?" Kooro asked.

"No, we found her, she just got away from us." Said Sinbad.

"But how did she get away?" Kooro asked.

"She jumped a chasm, but we will get her tomorrow." Said Doubar.

Kooro knew they were smarter than the rest; they wouldn't fall for the same thing next time. After night fell came Sinbad's crew were fast asleep, Sinbad on the other hand was wide awake. As he watched the sky, he heard a noise, and flattened himself up against the building. He watched as Kooro left the building with a white bag. Sinbad thought it was strange, so he followed. He watched Kooro go into the forest, and leave the bag hanging from a rope. Sinbad knew how to get Breena. He got back before Kooro, and waited for him to sleep. Once he was asleep, Sinbad woke Bryn.

"Sinbad what's going on?" Bryn asked.

"I need you to wake up Rongar, and Firouz. I'll wake up Doubar, then meet me outside. I will explain everything." Said Sinbad.

Bryn went to do what Sinbad asked. Soon the saw Doubar come through the door with Sinbad behind him.

"Sinbad, what's wrong?" Firouz asked.

"I think I know a way to get Breena." Said Sinbad.

"How's that little brother?" Doubar asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Said Sinbad.

They followed Sinbad out of the village, and they came to the edge of the woods. Bryn asked, as to why they were there in middle of the night.

"Well, I was outside getting some air; I saw Kooro leave the house, and come to the forest. He hung a bag from a tree, and I think it's for Breena." Said Sinbad.

"And the plan is little brother?" Doubar asked.

"We wait till she comes for the bag, and get her then." Said Sinbad.

Firouz then suggested they hide, Sinbad nodded in agreement, and they went to hide. Just as dawn began to crest the horizon, Breena went to get her supplies for the day. When she got near the spot, she felt like something was off. Breena looked around, and seen nothing out of place. So she went to get her supplies. As she got there, and went to reach for the supplies; that's when Sinbad stepped out of his hiding spot with the others.

"Morning Breena." Said Sinbad.

"Well, I should've known you'd be back." Said Breena.

"I said I have to bring you home." Said Sinbad.

Just then Breena had felt arms come around her. She tried to get free, but couldn't. Sinbad told Firouz to return the bag to Kooro. As Firouz was doing that; Sinbad and the rest of the crew took Breena to the ship. Kooro woke at dawn, and noticed that Sinbad and crew were gone.

"Kooro, you know they came here with a purpose." Said Krissa.

"I know, but they could've waited till after breakfast." Said Kooro.

Just then he turned to see Firouz coming in. Krissa had gone out of the room at that time, and Firouz gave the bag back to Kooro, and explained that it would rot in the forest. Firouz then said that he had to, because they had to get Breena home to her father. Kooro had to go after them. Sinbad and crew were soon on the water, and on their way to Lishka. Breena was on the ship, and ready to leave. They were a day out to sea, and Sinbad went down to give Breena her meal, but Breena was waiting. Kooro on the other hand was traveling on his ship to get Breena back. As Sinbad entered the cabin, he placed the food on the table, and while his back was turned; he was hit in the head. Breena put down the club, and walked over to him.

"I told you I didn't want to go back." Said Breena.

Breena then picked him up the best she could, and heaved him into the hammock. She then tied his hands up above his head. Then after tying his feet to the other end; she gagged him. Breena then went to leave the cabin. Soon she came to the outside door. She opened the door just a crocked, and looked out. Breena saw three of them, and figured that it would be her best and only shot to get away. She stepped out, and Firouz saw her. Firouz got Bryn's attention, and directed it to Breena. They watched as Breena ran to the side of the ship, and jumped overboard. Doubar who had another crew member take the tiller, and over by the others.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Doubar asked.

"Yes, that was Breena. Sinbad went down to give her some food." Said Bryn.

"I think that we need to check on him." Said Doubar.

They all went to the cabin she was using, opened the door, and in the hammock was Sinbad tied up. Sinbad soon noticed the crowd at the door. Rongar walked up to Sinbad, and removed the gag.

"It's about time you noticed something was wrong." Said Sinbad.

"What happened, little brother?" Doubar asked.

"I brought her some food, and next thing, I woke up here tied to this hammock." Said Sinbad.

"But don't worry Sinbad, we know where she went, and are heading there now." Said Firouz.

Bryn moved to untie Sinbad's feet, and Doubar untied his hands. Sinbad got up, and they went up on deck. Only after a few hours, and they reached port. Sinbad, Bryn, Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz went looking for her. They split off into two groups, and looked around the city. Rongar and Firouz had just turned the corner when Breena bumped into Rongar. Before she could get away; Rongar picked her up, and with Firouz's help, got her back to the ship. Firouz went to find Sinbad, Doubar, and Bryn to tell them that Breena was back on the ship. When he found them, he told them, and they went back to the ship. At the ship, Sinbad went to talk to Breena. Sinbad walked up to the door of the cabin, and opened it. He found Breena in the very hammock, he was tied to.

"Breena." Said Sinbad.

"Go away." Said Breena.

Sinbad was going to say something else, but he just left the room. He went back up, and Bryn asked him how it went.

"It didn't. She told me to go away." Said Sinbad.

It took only a day, and they arrived at Lishka. From the ship, they made their way through the city. When they arrived at the palace; Sinbad noticed that the guards had a strange look.

"Sinbad, something's off." Said Bryn.

"I know." Said Sinbad.

They were then taken to the sheikh. When the sheikh seen Breena, he smiled. He got up from his throne, and came down to greet Breena. When Vrek stopped just in front of her, he knew she knew.

"Let's cut the bull. We both know I'm not your daughter, and we both know you swindled this crew. Not to mention, you're not going to let this crew leave, alive." Said Breena.

"You are correct. Guards take this girl, and that crew to the dungeon; I decide what to do later." Said Vrek.

As everyone was being led down to the dungeons; Sinbad just watched the back of Breena's head. Breena somehow knew that Sinbad was going to want to find out everything that was going on. Once in the dungeon; Sinbad and his crew were split between two cells, and Breena was put into one by herself. When the one guard shut the door to the cell, Breena undid her shackles.

"Hey, pea brains." Said Breena.

The two guards turned, and seen that Breena had taken off her shackles. They went back in, and put them back on, but also made that she didn't have any hidden keys on her. While they were doing that she lifted a key from one of the guards. Once the guard had put the shackles back on, he left the cell, locked it, and joined the other at the top of the stairs. When the guards shut the iron door at the top of the stairs, Breena pulled out the key.

"Breena, let us help you." Said Sinbad.

"No, I don't need help." Said Breena.

Breena then reached for the brick that would open the hidden passage way. Breena walked through, and the door closed behind her. Sinbad was wondering how long he, and his crew were going to have to stay in the dungeon. Bryn was watching the room trying to find a way out of there, when something caught her eye. She watched a panel in the nearby wall open. Breena walked through, but this time, she had swords strapped to her back. They watched as she readied herself, and then called for the guards. The two from before, looked in, and had seen Breena out of her cell. They drew their swords, and ran down the stairs towards her. Sinbad, and crew watched as the guards got ready to cut her down, but what they saw was Breena take out the guards with only three sword strikes. She wiped the blood from her blades, and put them back into their sheath. Breena pulled the two dead guards out view, and placed the key on the chest of one of the guards.

"Where are you going?" Bryn asked.

"To do what I need to do." Said Breena.

"Let us help you." Said Doubar.

"You're safe there for now." Said Breena.

Breena left the dungeon, and went to find Vrek. As she was off doing that, Kooro arrived on the island. He grabbed his cloak, and went in search of the outside entrance to the hidden passages in the castle. Breena was walking the halls, and when she came across guards, she'd kill the ones who attacked her; the ones who wanted to live, gave up. For them she tied their hands and feet together. Kooro soon came to the entrance of the dungeon. He pressed the switch, and the door opened. He saw Sinbad, and friends in the cells, but not Breena.

"Sinbad." Said Kooro.

"Kooro, what are you doing here?" Sinbad asked.

"Long story, I'll get you out of there, and I'll explain as we look for Breena." Said Kooro.

"She went somewhere." Said Sinbad.

Kooro knew very well where Breena went. As the group made their way through the halls; Kooro explained everything. About what happened to the royal family, Breena, and her destiny; they finally got to the throne room, and they saw Vrek on the floor, in front of his throne, dead. Breena was sitting on the stories, leading up to the throne.

"It's over Kooro, the throne is yours again. There are guards that are still alive only because they didn't want to fight me." Said Breena.

"Vrek?" Kooro asked.

"Because he chose to fight." Said Breena.

The advisors of Lishka came in, saw Vrek dead, and turned to see Kooro standing near some sailors.

"Prince Kooro you have returned to us. We shall prepare for your coronation right away. As for a wife." Said Toma.

"I have one, and she will be my queen, and you will except her as such." Said Kooro.

"Yes, your highness." Said Toma.

Breena then got up, and left the room. Breena lost herself in the town, and heard what everyone was saying. It seemed that everyone was happy that Vrek was no longer in power. When she returned, there was a celebration going on in the throne room. She locked eyes with her brother, and he waved to her to come join them. She turned, and walked away. Sinbad saw that, and he looked at his crew. They shook their heads yes. Sinbad took a plate, put some food on it, and went to find Breena. He soon found her in the palace courtyard, under a tree. Sinbad sat down next to her, and put the food, and drink in her hands.

"Thank you." Said Breena.

"You're welcome." Said Sinbad.

After a long pause, Sinbad started telling her about the sea, about all the ports. Breena then asked why he was telling her all of that. Sinbad explained that her brother said she felt like she didn't belong. He continued to tell her that if she wanted, she could belong as a member of his crew.

"Why would you want me as a member of crew?" Breena asked.

"Your brother told us all about what your status would be. Let's say no one would give you the respect you would be normally shown." Said Sinbad.

"I fought you for a while, and I tied you up on your ship." Said Breena.

"I understand why you did it; I'm not going to hold that against you. If you would like to join my crew, we're leaving in the morning." Said Sinbad.

Sinbad then got up, then offered to take her plate, and cup. She gave the dishes to Sinbad, and watched him leave. The rest of the day, she sat under that tree thinking. As dusk fell, she went to bed, but she tossed, and turned. About two hours before dawn, she got something to eat from the kitchen, and went down to the docks. Breena found the Nomad, and waited. At the palace; Sinbad, Bryn, Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar had gone to have breakfast with Kooro.

"Morning Sinbad, and crew. Please sit, and enjoy." Said Kooro.

"Breena up yet?" Sinbad asked.

"I'm not sure. If she is, she's probably around here somewhere." Said Kooro.

As they ate, Breena was still at the docks, waiting. Soon after the meal; Sinbad, and his crew had to get going. Kooro was going to walk them to the gates of the palace.

"I was hoping that Breena would take me up on my offer, and join my crew." Said Sinbad.

"Breena is an unusual girl. Don't discount her yet." Said Kooro.

"Well maybe you're right. We do have to go, rule wisely, and perhaps we'll see each other again said Sinbad.

"One day soon I hope." Said Kooro.

They all said good-bye once more; Sinbad, and crew then left for the port. They soon reached the dock, and Rongar tapped Sinbad on the arm. Sinbad looked at Rongar, and he pointed to something in front of them. When they looked at where Rongar was pointing at; there was leaning against a post was Breena.

"I didn't think you would take me up on my offer." Said Sinbad.

"Well, I thought about it, and if I can't belong here, then I have to see if this is where I belong." Said Breena.

"Well then welcome to the crew. Now we have to get going before we lose the tide." Said Sinbad.

"Well then lead the way, Captain." Said Breena.

As they boarded the Nomad, she knew this truly felt more real to her than the forest, or even in Lishka.


End file.
